kingmakernorthgroupfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 5 8/1/15
Hex: E 2 The Buggered Bandit The morning after a small week of rest, the party finds their companion Kutash is still missing in action. The party took some time to gather their thoughts and things before heading out. Before heading out, some of the group observed Miss Alaina presumably mentoring three young women (added to Alania's page). Hex: C 1 The Road Ahead The party went against suit and wandered up the road from The Buggered Bandit. Following the road they found the body of a dead Tatzlwyrm. Not far off they found the bodies of two dead bandits. Checking their bodies observed that they had died from the venom of the previously seen Tatzlwyrm. Hex: A 2 The Barbarian Cairn The Party came across a hidden burial site of a long dead Barbarian. Though most of his belongings had since deteriorated, a single ring braided ring made of green wood remained. After some examination, this ring was identified as a Ring of Swimming. Hex: A 1 Boars and Wolves The party observed a fight between a group of territorial boars and hungry wolves. They decided to stay out of it. Things will probably work out in the end... I'm sure. Hex: A 3 Oh shit an Owlbear The party met an Owlbear. It went, "Rawr", they went, "AH!" and then ran off. Hex: E 2 The Buggered Bandit Stopping back at The Buggered Bandit for fresh undies, Kutash was still no where to be seen and Alaina seemed to be mentoring another young woman (Added to Alania's page). Where are these women coming from in the middle of the wild, I wonder? Hex: F 4 The Forgotten Cache Wandering the Hills of the Greenbelt, the party came across a strange claw shaped tree, the only landmark for a long while. Alaina and Toblerone recognized this tree from a map they had found and convinced the others to search it. Finding a hidden cache in the roots, the party spent some time digging and found some minor treasure and a worn spell book. Hex: E 5 The Wurwulfs After fording a some what rapid river, the party rested on its shore. That night they were awoken to the sounds of battle. Searching it out, Alaina found a wounded wolf-pup while the rest of the party focused on a battle between two werewolves with swords attacking a familiar werewolf. While Alaina tended to the pups wounds, the party tried in vain to assist the other wounded werewolf. Though physically they weren't much help, they acted as enough of a distraction that their ally could easily dispatch it's attackers. Without so much as a thank you, the werewolf collected the wolf-pup and wandered off into the night. Hex: E 6 The River Crossing The party found an interesting river crossing that at one point in history seemed to act as a hub for river trading. Hex: D 6 The Fangberry Thicket The party finally wandered across the fabled Fangberry thicket that they had set out to find oh so long ago. It seems like just yesterday really. Upon entering the orchard, they were set upon by a swarm of Chew Spiders. It did not take long to rid the area of the nasty pests. Unfortunately for the party, they learned the hard way that Fangberries are not the easiest to pluck. After some time, and some help from a wandering band of Kobolds, the party managed to gather enough bushels of clean Fangberries to satisfy their contract. Hex: C 6 A Thylacine Trapped The party entered into the woods to mark off another section of their chartered exploration area before heading back to The Buggered Bandit. They heard a quiet yipping coming from a clearing. There they found a weak and hungry Thylacine trapped in a hunters trapped. Using her abilities to commune with nature, Fillie calmed the creature and fed it, making it easy enough to carry the beast from the pit. Once out it ran off. That night the party was approached by a thylacine pacl. It's alpha stepped forward and offered to the party the body of a dead bandit before leaving into the night. Hex: A 6 The Dead Unicorn Coming to the edge of their allotted exploration area, the party came upon a thick and dank marsh. Strangely, wildlife of all kinds seemed to be quiet in this area, bug and bird activity were avoiding it. Eventually the party found the reason, a single dead unicorn lying across the ground. It's horn had been taken and through some magical means, there was no decay. Without any powerful means of understanding what was happening, the party decided to offer a small prayer and go on their way. Hex: E 2 The Buggered Bandit Back at The Buggered Bandit, the party turned in the requested Fangberries and gained the favor of Old Man Bokken. Afterwards, they took a long rest to contemplate their adventure, or hook, either or really.